ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zach is Crucified! The World is Doomed!
Notes I will be converting back to my original way of writing episodes, but I will explain the setting more. Dialogue In the The Emerald Brace headquarters, Tracy Wells is talking with someone over the radio. Tracy: The master says that he wants you to kill Ultraman Zach! Creature on other line: (sarcastic) No crud Sherlock. Tracy: don't talk back to me! I am a higher rank than you! Creature on other line: well at least I'm not human! Tracy: that's racist! Alien: Racist? The only time you had any chance against Ultraman Zach was in Emerald Armor, and you lost! Tracy: do as you are told Guts! Alien Guts: the last thing I'm gonna take orders from is a human! Tracy: Guts, if you don't do as you are told you will be executed! Guts: you can't kill me! I have a giant robot! Tracy: King Joe? I could kill him in no time flat! Guts: I don't take orders from humans, then I would seem blasphemous! Tracy: Blasphemous?! I am one of The Darkness One's servants! Guts: how about we make a deal, if I lose the fight against Ultraman Zach, I will unquestionably follow your orders. If I defeat Zach however, you and I will switch ranks. Tracy: deal. It is 9:00 A.M. In the Command Room of the EDF base, Caboose is all alone, looking out the window at the colors of the city. Caboose: this is such a beautiful day. John walks in the room with a cup of coffee in each hand. John: hey Caboose. Caboose: Good Morning captain, how are you? John: good Caboose, thanks for asking. Caboose: you're welcome. John: you're in a good mood today, and by that I mean more than usual. Caboose: I just got an invitation to a dinner party! John: sorry to disappoint you Caboose, but that's mine. Caboose: No, it says it is addressed to John Jackson. John: that's me Caboose. Caboose: what?! Aww. John: sorry bud. The rest of the squad walked into the Command Room. Max: Good Morning captain, good morning Caboose. Amy: hey guys, (yawn) good morning. John: well team, I am leaving. Jose: leaving? Where? John: the Annual Earth Defense Force Captain's Meeting, in Tokyo, Japan. Charles: the capital of EDF bases? Max: sir, what about the Emerald Brace? If all the EDF captains are there, the Emerald Brace are bound to attack! John: I have no choice to go, I'm staying for 24 hours, meeting, dinner party, the whole shabang. Amy: we won't have a captain for 24 hours?! John: guys, I'm telling you I have no choice! All Members: (sadly) yes sir. John: I'm leaving in 3 hours, at 1:00. At exactly 1:00, John walked out the door. John peeked back in John: Max, you're in charge. He then left. Amy: What do we do? Max: I'm in charge, so I say, uh... um... gimme a minute...uh... what we usually do. Caboose: Captain Max? Max: yes Caboose? Caboose: well, I kinda missed the toilet, and there is poop everywhere in the bathroom. Max: is this what you ask John all day? Caboose: yes. Max: (under his breath) I don't want to be a captain as long as Caboose works here. Max: don't we have Crazy Dave to do that. Caboose: he got shot. Max: and we didn't get a new janitor? Caboose: they all turned it down. Max: (sarcastic) I wonder why. Caboose: maybe... Max: that was sarcasm Caboose. Caboose: oh. Max enters the poop-covered bathroom with a disgusted look on his face. Amy walks by. Amy: close the door Max, eww. Max: didn't do it. The alarm starts blinking red. Max drops the cleaning material and heads to the VTOL launch room. Max: I gotta get used to callin' the shots. Max: (over radio) all EDF members please board the VTOLs and head to the hillside where the monster was located, thank you. The team jumped into the VTOLs and headed for the hillside. After about 10 minutes of flying, the EDF made it to the Hillside. The hillside was covered in grass, with a rocky ledge where King Joe stood. Max: there! The team flew toward King Joe. King Joe just stood there, then blasted at Amy and Caboose's VTOL. Caboose: Amy, there are lasers that are going to hurt us. Amy: I know Caboose. VTOL 3 dodged the laser beam. VTOL 1 and VTOL 2 landed on another ledge across from King Joe. Charles: Max, Jose and I are going to fire at King Joe from behind this big rock here. Max: I'll go over to that legged and hide under it. Max points to a ledge next to King Joe. Charles and Jose saluted to Max, ant the three split. Max: (over radio) ok, I'm here. Charles: Good, now we can triple team him! King Joe was being shot at from all sides, blasting his lasers in all different directions. Then he hit next to Max. Max went airborne, 20 or 30 feet in the he flung. Max: Aaaah! Amy: Max! Caboose: Max! Charles: Max! Jose: Max, are you ok down there? Max: what does... what does it look like? Jose: Zach! We need you to fight King Joe! Max couldn't raise his hand, it hurt too much. Amy: Jose, Charles, can you get down there and help Max lift his arm? Charles: just say the word. The two best friends ran across the hillside to get to Max Charles and Jose lifted Max's hand. Charles: now run! Jose and Charles ran to the other side of the hill. Ultraman Zach appeared bursting out from under the ledge. Zach : hello there. King Joe immediately shot lasers at Zach, and Zach deflected it with his Ultra Shield. Zach ran over King Joe and grabbed him. King Joe grabbed Zach's arms and flipped him. Zach lay on the ground. King Joe stomped on him. Zach shoved him off. Zach got up and grabbed King Joe again. Zach: grr. Alien Guts appeared behind Ultraman Zach. Alien Guts: flip him Joe. King Joe grabbed Zach by the shoulders and flipped him toward Guts. Alien Guts: let him go. King Joe let go of Zach Zach stumbled to stay up. Zach: umff! Guys: spread his arms. King Joe grabbed Zach's arms and put them at a 90 degree angle. Zach: don't do what I think you're doing. Alien Guts: well, I know what you're thinking, and yes, I am doing that. Alien Guts lifted his hands and shot Zach with his crucifixion ray. Zach was crucified. Caboose: uh oh. Alien Guts: King Joe, return to the ship, I have a bet with Tracy Wells. Alien Guts: (over radio) oh Tracy! Guess who crucified Ultraman Zach! Tracy: you crucified Ultraman Zach? Alien Guts: I say, it's true! Guts: well, my rank is higher than yours so go scratch Tracy! Guts turned off the Radio Guts: I'll leave you here. Amy: you can't do this to him! Guts: yes I certainly can! The EDF returned to base. Charles: Max and the Captain are gone, along with our Ultraman. Amy: we need to break Zach out, but how? Jose: there's only one thing strong enough to break that cross... Caboose: why is everybody looking at me? Caboose: oh oh, I love it when they do that! Hi everyone! The team boarded their VTOLs and flew back to the hillside. Alien Guts was still there, taunting Ultraman Zach. Alien Guts: come on, come on, fight me! Oh wait, you can't because you're crucified! Alien Guts: what the? Alien Guts: The puny humans have returned to save their precious little Ultraman? Jose: (over loudspeaker) Alien Guts, we have come back, and we have our secret weapon, a very angry secret weapon, let him go! Guts looked at the jets, confused. In VTOL 3 Caboose: I taught myself how to control my anger, all I need to do is think of mean things, like kittens...with spikes. Caboose: that makes me angry... now I am thinking about food, but it is vegetables.... I don't like vegetables. Caboose: now I am thinking about Zach being cru..crusif.. Amy: Crucified. Caboose: yes, that... and that...makes me angry! Caboose kicked the door of the VTOL open. Caboose: MY NAME IS MICHAEL J CABOOSE...AND I.. (leaps onto Zach's cross) HATE...(Punches Zach's cross) CROSSES!! (Punches the cross again, making it shatter) Zach looks up, seeing Caboose falling. Zach catches him. Zach: you save my life, I save yours. Caboose calms down. Caboose: thank you! Zach puts down Caboose and gets into battle stance. Alien Guts: I guess humans are stronger and smarter than I thought. Zach grabs Alien Guts and shoves him to the ground Guts shoves off Zach. Zach slams into the hillside. Alien Guts: take this! Alien Guts grabs a rock and throws it at the top of the hill, causing tons of rocks to fall on Zach. Zach: ugh! Zach catches a rock and throws it at Guts. Zach got up and turned to Neo Mode. Alien Guts: fine, if you wanna play that way, I'll play this way. Alien Guts pulls out a darkness needle and injects himself. Guts grew claws, a horn on his head, and spikes on his shoulders. Amy: Zach! Dodge! Zach dodged, and Guts fired his Darkness Beam. Zach gave Amy a thumbs up. Jose: we can't just stand here, attack! Guts was distracted by the EDF Ultraman Zach Zach Punched Guts. Guts fell face first into the ground Alien Guts: ow! Zach turned to Super Mode and charged the Mega Gallium Ray. Alien Guts turned around. Alien Guts: son of a biscuit. Zach fired the Mega Gallium Ray, and Alien Guts exploded into a million pieces. In the Emerald Brace headquarters: Tracy: well I don't get a servant because Guts is dead, but I get my rank back, and King Joe! Tracy: BWAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHA! (Cough cough) (falls over) BWAHAHAHAHA! Emerald Brace Soldier: are you ok sir? Tracy: I'm fine, BWAHAHAHAHA! See the Next Episode: Is That a Cyborg? Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes